KanColle: Equestrian Fleet
by IrohLegoman
Summary: What happens when I like ponies and (cute moe anthropomorphic) ships: Turn ponies in to ships and call it macaroni-I mean a MLP and Kancolle Cross over. Join Twilight, a newly constructed battleships, as she leads Main Battle Force 6, and take down the evil Changeling fleet that have been terrorizing the oceans. Expect terrible story (well not that terrible) and frequent absence.
The Ocean: a large expanse of water, a place which trade travels between landmass, a place that is now a battlefield.

No one knows where they came from; no one knows why they came, but they do know they have to fight them. They have been names Changelings. Their back bodies, ridden with holes, a green aura emits and eerie, evil sense from them. Their forms for that of the general populace, but also of war ships; guns of all sizes, shapes from destroyers to superdreadnoughts.

The only thing that can combat them are the Kanequs (khan-eck-qis), or shippony; Spirts that take the form and are able to fight the Changelings.

* * *

 ** _BOOM! Fwoop! Fwoop! Boom! Neerrrrr! Pew Pew Pew! Boom!_**

Dark clouds cover part of the sky as the seas turn beneath them. Two opposing parties meet and the air erupts with gun fire. Steel and other metal creak from the strain of battle, some shatter. Dots cover sky as move about the ocean: climbing, diving, fighting. A hole in the battle is made:

"Their defenses have broken, everypony fire on the Queen," order the purple flagship. The guns of five battlecruisers, three light cruisers, a heavy cruiser and two destroyers retrained their guns to the black and green queen. In one large volley of fire, the holed body of the queen was shredded to nothing. The remaining forces fled, turning around at flank speed. The battle force pursued for a bit, landing more hits before falling back and regrouping.

"That was good everypony, we destroyed their fleet faster than the last battle," said the flagship, a purple battlecruiser named Twilight.

"Well we would have been faster if somepony did not have her breezies in my line of fire," said a cream colored battlecruiser with a dull red mane.

" _Moi_ ," gasped a tall white carrier with a pink mane; her flat top recovering the last planes. "It takes patience to get the right launch of breezies. At least I don't go head long into the battle like those brutes," pointing at a light blue heavy crusier and dark blue light cruiser.

"I was doing what I was ordered," retorted Lyra, a light blue heavy cruiser, "he was the one that pulled a head and went head long," pointing at the light crusier.

The blue light cruiser was oblivious to the comments made toward him; looking off into the distance like he was fantasy land. "That's right, mares, I am the best, I took down that queen for you, heheh," he mumbled.

"SOARIN!" yelled a yellow/orange light cruiser. "Get out of Fantasy Ocean and reengage. And tell that seapony to take down your fullmast."

The blue light cruiser, Soarin, immediately came to: "Yes ma'am, Spitfire, ma'am," he said quickly realizing the situation and quickly about-face.

"Moondancer, Fleur-di-lis, Lyra, Soarin, stop fighting. We will go through what happened when we get back to base and write up the after action report so I can debrief the Admiral," ordered Twilight. "Now get in formation, we are sailing home."

"Yes ma'am," they replied and followed.

* * *

"As you can see, with light cruisers Spitfire, Soarin, and Fleetfoot and heavy cruiser Lyra heading south with the carriers Fleur-di-lis and Sprinkle Medley and their screens destroyers Blaze and Wildfire; we were able to get the Changelings to head south after them, as the five of us battlecruisers accompanied by some carrier-borne bombers, gained on their sterns for easy shots, and when they turned to show us their broad sides, it made them easier for the torpedo breezies to sink torpedoes on them. Now with their defenses broken and spit, it was easier to locate and fire on the queen ship. It was a textbook pincer movement," the purple battlecruiser reported, practically in one breath.

Opposite of her was the Admiral's desk, empty, as usually. Standing next to the desk reading the file of the just verbalized report was the super-battleship Celestia. Her nine 18in guns were a force not to be reckoned with; just the sight or sound of her name in battle was enough for any Changeling fleet to flee. Her size and power made her very appealing to the other Kanequs (especially the male members), but that power came with a downfall, as she consumed more resources than others (mostly cake, banana filled was her favorite). Twilight waited for the super-battleship to respond. Nervously for a few more seconds, waited to hear what her mentor speak.

It was well known that the battlecruiser was getting taught by the super-battleship. It was during Twilight's first battle when they met. The battlecruiser was fresh off out of sea trials and was pushed into service. The day she got to the base, it was right onto the water for a mission. During the battle, she was all over the place with her guns. Firing round left and right, barely hitting her allies. But the volume of shell fire did substance amount of damage to the Changeling fleet, even getting a few good, albeit accident, long range hits on the queen. Celestia, the flagship, noticed the action of the small battlecruiser. Coming aside, Celestia got a face full of explosive. Having noticed the then-battleship next to her and that she just unloaded a gun right to her face, she began to apologize furiously and began damage control. The white battleship wiped the soot off her face and calmed the nervous battlecruiser, and assured her that it was a ricochet and she was unhurt. With the purple battlecruiser settled down, Celestia began to direct Twilight's fire. That was the start of a beautiful mentor-student relationship.

Celestia shuffled some papers, causing Twilight to break out of memory lane. "Well, Twilight," she began, "It seems you have proven your effectiveness as a leader and a tactician."

"Thank you," Twilight responded, but was stopped by raised white hand.

"I see that the move was effective, but what you have done if the plan went sour? Did you think that there were any submarines around? What if the force was a decoy, or larger force that we did not anticipate?"

The purple mare, went to speak, but stopped, thinking of nothing.

"Twilight," she said switching her voice from administrative to mentor, "You have to think, 'what if this goes wrong.' Your plan A is not always the right one; so far it has, but it's not going to be like that all the time. I've taught you everything I know, and more. Now it's your time for you to improve your skill overall. The Admiral has ordered your reconstruction as a full battleship…"

"OH YESYESYESYEYESYESYES!" the purple battlecruiser went wided-eyed at the news and began jump in circles around the room; much to the amusement of the white super-battleship. After a few circles of jumping around and shouting 'YESYES…', she finally settled down.

"Done?"

"Ah, heh, Yes."

"Going back to your reconstruction: you will be lengthened 80 feet, your 12in-guns will be replaced by new 16in-guns, your anti-air capabilities will be upgraded and improved, and your armor will be greatly increased," Celestia read off the list. "And you will receive a new RADAR to your fire control."

"Umm." The sound brought Celestia's eyes from the paper to look at the battlecruiser nervously, half holding up a hand.

"Yes?" Celestia asked.

"Um, does it hurt?" Twilight asked shyly.

"Does what hurt?"

"The reconstruction," she replied, "I know you went through it. Does it hurt, will it? How painful will it be? What's it like afterward? Will I look the same? I know you did, some what?..." Twilight was stopped by Celestia holding her hands. She was too busy firing off questions to notice Celestia coming right next to her.

"Twilight, I assure you it will not hurt one bit. There will be a bit of discomfort afterward, but that will wear off with time. As for the process, it maybe a little different, but don't be worried or nervous." Celestia smiled, let go of Twilight's hands and walked back to the desk and picked up the file.

"Oh, one more thing," she said, "You will be given command of a Main Battle Force. There are only six members, including you."

"Six members?" Twilight inquired shaking her head, "Why would the Admiral make a main battle force with only six ships?"

"It was my idea and the Admiral approved it," Celestia confessed

"You, but why?" Twilight was confused, why would Celestia do this? And why would the Admiral approve this?

"I want you to make some friends. This is a special assignment for you," she informed. "You can read it in this file later." She handed over the file to Twilight.

"Than…"

"AD…MIIIIII…..RRAAALLLL!"

The ground started to shake. Heavy hoofsteps could be heard running down the hall. The high pitched voice called out for the Admiral.

The door to the office slams open (though not broken; that problem was address a good time ago-when Celestia was a regular battleship) and a blur of pink comes in shouting: "PARTY TIME!" as the pink blur does an aerial somersault though the air and landing on the destroyer escort sitting at a secretary desk.

"Kiss, Kiss! Kiss, Kiss! Admiral! … Wait this isn't Admiral…Oh Springy!" The pink blur realized.

"Yes, I am Spring Step" the destroyer escort said with an annoyed face.

Twilight and Celestia looked at each other for a moment before Celestia spoke up," Unfortunately the Admiral is not here at the moment." During this statement the Pink Blur jumped off the unphased Spring Step.

"Shoot," she cursed, "Next time I won't lose! I will win the Admiral over with my Party Time!" She struck a pose with one hand out and fingers in a 'V', the other was in a fist by her chest, with one leg up behind her, and a face that said 'Determined'; around her was an aura of blue and yellow balloons floating against a pink background.

"Ahh," Twilight awed, not knowing what to think.

The pink shippony came out of her pose realizing that purple shippony was there. She jumped up, with all limbs stretched in the air, and gasped before practically flying out of the room with her pink blur.

"Well that was interesting," remarked Twilight as she tried to process what happened.

"That happens a lot," replied Celestia. "I try to ignore it." Nodging Twilight, "you best be on you way. You have a long trip to where you are going to be reconstructed."

"Oh!" Twilight said, and left the room. "Well Captain Spike, lets' go."

* * *

Author's Notes

Hey First Fic on FanFic. I have others On FimFic.

Dont expect much from me. At this point in time I have 21 days before I leave for the US Navy.

For referance:

Celesetia: _Nagato turned_ _Yamato-class_

Luna: _Montana-class_

Twilight: _Alaska turned Iowa-class_

I have a list else where and I will add when i find it.


End file.
